Which One?
by airwithwater
Summary: *One Shot* Again, all I wanted to do was read over the obvious, and try to sort things out. Unrolling it, I read the familiar title of my notes. ‘Aang or Zuko, or Never Love at All.’ o.O Katara's POV.


I made this after Season 3 Episdoe 13. Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't finish my portion of the fish that was supposed to be dinner, again. I could feel the eyes on my back as I jumped up and suddenly left the area. I knew they were all suspicious. For days now I would suddenly start crying for the reasons that they didn't know. For things they would never understand.

I snatched up the only scroll in my room. Again, all I wanted to do was read over the obvious, and try to sort things out. Unrolling it, I read the familiar title of my notes. 'Aang or Zuko, or Never Love at All.' All over were little notes on all three possibilities. Reading over my work, it seemed to be narrowing my mind. Limiting the possibilities. Sighing I realized that it was no use. This entire thing was going to be 100 based on future events.

"Hey Katara." The older voice brought me to look at the doorway. Coming back to the real world, I realized the wetness on my cheeks and the blur in my vision.

"Hi Zuko." I quickly rolled up the scroll and wiped my tears.

"I was just checking on you. To make sure you were okay."

My heart did a flip. He sounded truly sincere.

I gave him a weak smile. It felt strange to do from what I was really feeling. "I'm fine."

He shuffled his feet on the floor and he stared at them. "Alright." He started to turn away.

"Wait, Zuko." He returned to the doorway. "You didn't just come here for me, did you?" Over the past few days I had developed being overly suspicious. I was always asking frequent questions as if I had to know the very details for everything.

"I was hoping that this might lift this death sentence you've been hanging over me." I caught his sarcastic look, but it was only there for a moment. Something else was there, I couldn't figure out what. He started to walk toward me.

Zuko was standing over me in a matter of seconds. Nowhere near casual, he held out his hand to help me up. I don't know what lead me to take his hand, but him pulling me up was one swift movement. He had my full attention as his other hand gently pushed my chin upward. We stared into each other's eyes.

"However, I am still very certain that you are anything but 'fine'. Everyone's concerned about your behavior."

"I know. I'm pretty sure I'm better now, since I know how to handle it."

I knew that my reply could be interpreted into several issues, but letting me know about him would involve his own thinking. His response was steady. "Okay. As long as you're getting better and not worse."

I was deeply touched by his words. I decided that right now was the perfect time to fix something. "I'll lift that death sentence on you, under two conditions." His eyes flashed a bit of curiosity.

"Alright. Shoot."

"One," I leaned back, got the scroll and handed it to him. "Burn that, right now." The obvious question was planted to his expression but he did as I asked without hesitation. Its remains dropped to the ground in a pile of ash. "Two, tell me the interesting story behind how you were even allowed to come check on me."

The tease was back in my voice and Zuko seemed to let go a sigh of relief. It obviously hadn't been as bad of a deal as he had thought. I wasn't stupid though, I was still going to watch his training and all, but the story was just a bonus. I knew that Sokka was still a bit weary as to whatever Zuko may do; Toph was still in revenge mode and Aang had started to get a bit testy when I was talking to him.

Zuko laughed a bit before starting. "It wasn't easy. Toph was the knock out though; she said she wasn't good about 'sharing feelings'. You're brother, however, was a challenge. He was saying how whatever you were going through had to be family related and that he was the number one person to trust so he should be the one to talk to you. Aang was mostly defiant to me coming near you, but he didn't really have any reasons as to why he should talk to you. I don't understand how I won them all over, I was just suggesting to walk in to check in on you, and _not _ask about whatever is going on and have you work it out yourself. I figured that if you needed help, you would have asked for it. There's no reason for us to shove our way in."

I was picturing the scene. It took a moment to digest but I finally looked back up to Zuko. I was stunned. How was I ever to know that he thought of me as a very capable person? "Thank you Zuko. That was very kind of you." I gave him a hug and he hesitated on the return. It was still comforting all the same.

Afterward he was heading out the door. "Good night, Zuko."

"Night, Katara."

As I fell over onto my bed, I felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew that I was going to be able to sleep a lot easier tonight.

Just as I was going to retire for the evening, Toph and Sokka came in. "Good night." They said easily.

"Good night. Sweet dreams." I knew that they felt my lighter mood. Each of them smiled before heading on.

Aang was the next to come in. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You're feeling better." It wasn't a question; he was just stating the obvious. "Zuko was kind to you, right?"

"Yes, Aang, he was kind. I'm doing a lot better."

"Okay. Well… Good night."

"Night."

As my door shut for the final time this evening, I realized that I had another thing to add to my list. Aang was over protective and Zuko was beneath protecting. One of then would have to reach the midpoint.

* * *

**Review please!** I want to know what you think! No flames please, critiquing is welcomed!

Why did I make this? I guess my goal was to help people realize how much harder this is on Katara if fans are really going to make her choose. That and to help defend the case that Zuko is a very wonderful man.


End file.
